Human
by BeautifulLieWorld
Summary: Esa tarde, entraste por mi ventana, esa tarde, te di algo que no recuperaría jamás, porque debo llegar a tu corazón, porque me quedo sin opciones, es tratar o llorar, y nunca he sido buena llorando. Solo me pregunto, si esto es lo que quieres, y si mi regalo significó para ti, lo que fue para mí. SongFic. PuccaxGaru OneShot. ¡Los invito a leerme!


¡Buenas noches! Aquí tienen a mi tercer FanFic (Segundo SongFic). Les recomiendo leerlo mientras escuchan la canción "Human" de Christina Perri, en fin, ¡espero lo disfruten!

Era un día como otros, estaba sentada en mi habitación, tienes días actuando extraño, me evitas más que de costumbre, como si quemara, como si fuera tóxica y no eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos.

No sé qué es lo que me hacía sentir más vacía, tú, o la lluvia. Ese eco que resonaba en mi cabeza en donde las gotas caían para ser abandonadas mientras desaparecen en la tierra, para ser pisoteadas al arremolinarse en los suelos o ensuciadas al perderse entre los ríos.

Y cuando comenzaba a pensar que las cosas eran distintas, me di cuenta de que justo así era mi amor por ti, había germinado, brotado y crecido para ser etéreo.

.

 _ **Puedo mantener mi respiración**_

 _ **Puedo morderme la lengua**_

 _ **Puedo quedarme despierta durante días, si eso es lo que quieres**_

 _ **Puedo ser la numero uno**_

 _ **.**_

Lo cierto es que no tengo elección. Siento lo que siento, así como soy lo que soy, mi cabello es negro y mi corazón te añora, son cosas que no pueden cambiar, aun si intento teñirlo, mi cabello no crecerá de un color diferente, y es porque su color viene desde más allá de sus raíces, es algo lo suficientemente profundo para que pueda hacer nada al respecto. Mi corazón, amor mío, es igual.

.

 _ **Puedo fingir una sonrisa**_

 _ **Puedo forzar una risa**_

 _ **Puedo bailar y representar el papel que me pidas**_

 _ **Darte todo lo que soy**_

.

Esa tarde, entraste por mi ventana, esa tarde, te di algo que no recuperaría jamás, porque debo llegar a tu corazón, porque me quedo sin opciones, es tratar o llorar, y nunca he sido buena llorando. Solo me pregunto, si esto es lo que quieres, y si mi regalo significó para ti, lo que fue para mí.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Puedo hacerlo**_

 _ **Puedo hacerlo**_

 _ **Puedo hacerlo**_

.

No me miraste a los ojos, tu cara se ocultaba entre tus finos cabellos negros, me recordaste a la noche, y las gotas que resbalaban entre esa oscuridad me hicieron pensar en las estrellas y en lo que anhelaba acariciar cada una de tus constelaciones.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pero soy solo una humana**_

 _ **Y sangro cuando me caigo**_

 _ **Soy solo una humana**_

 _ **Y me golpeo y me rompo**_

.

Te acercaste a mi rostro y divisé unos ojos tristes y una mirada gris, mi amor, ¿acaso había sido un mal día? Acerque mi mano a tu rostro, y permaneciste quieto, esta vez te sentí tibio, esta vez te sentí frágil, esta vez te sentí mío.

Hice a un lado los mechones de tu cabello y observé tu mirada nublada, tomaste mi mano y me besaste, así es, me besaste. Cariño, por favor no abras la boca, tan solo sigue y esta vez no digas nada.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tus palabras en mi cabeza**_

 _ **Y cuchillos en mi corazón**_

 _ **Me levantas y luego me vengo abajo**_

 _ **Porque soy solo una humana**_

.

Ese beso duró tal vez un poco más de lo que imaginé, sentí tus manos acariciar mi espalda y deslizarse entre mi pijama favorita. Busque tu mirada, pero no tuve éxito, así que hice lo que pude y me aferre a tu espalda. Te tumbaste sobre mí y no pude sentirme más feliz, esto era tan dulce, tan nuevo, y yo aún no tenía suficiente de ti.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Puedo encenderlo**_

 _ **Ser una buena máquina**_

 _ **Puedo soportar el peso de las palabras tan rápido como sea necesario**_

 _ **Ser tu todo**_

.

Después todo paso muy rápido, sentí tu pecho, tus latidos y esta vez también tu cuerpo. Tus manos se paseaban sobre mí como si intentaran conocerme, no, como si intentaran reconocerme y yo pase mis manos por tu cabello tan negro y tan largo, acariciando cada una de esas estrellas que minutos atrás hubiera creído inalcanzables.

Comenzaste a acercarte a mi abdomen, mi piel se estremecía al contacto de tus yemas, subiste poco a poco y al estar cerca de mi pecho, me miraste asustado, como pidiendo mi aprobación, yo sonreí y eso fue suficiente.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Puedo hacerlo**_

 _ **Puedo hacerlo**_

 _ **He pasado por esto**_

.

El trayecto de mi ombligo hacia mi pecho fue más largo de lo que pensé, y se escapó de mis labios un sonido extraño, me sentí avergonzada, y me sentí peor cuando te levantaste de golpe y evitaste mi mirada, como si quemara, como si todo fuera un sueño y yo te hubiese despertado.

Te deje llegar hasta donde nadie había llegado, y entonces ¿por qué volvía a sentirme vacía?, ¿por qué volvía a sentirme tan impotente? Tan insignificante.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pero soy solo humana**_

 _ **Y sangro cuando me caigo**_

 _ **Soy solo humana**_

 _ **Y me golpeo y me rompo**_

.

-Estoy harta. Fue lo único que dije antes de ponerme de pie y voltear mi cabeza. No sabes cuánto quería evitarte, que me vieras llorar es algo que no podría soportar, pero fue inútil, tú te diste cuenta.

Me tomaste por la espalda y me sorprendí al sentir mi pijama humedecerse, busque tu mirada como si fuera lo que me mantenía viva.

Nunca tuviste que decir lo siento, porque supe lo que sentías, después de todo, los dos nunca necesitamos las palabras. Casi por instinto volteé y te acurruqué entre mis brazos, entonces levanté tu playera y al pasar la mano por tu torso, esta se tiño de rojo.

-No es nada. Dijiste.

-Estas herido, y quieras o no, voy a ayudarte. Repliqué.

-Pucca, basta, también estoy harto. Contestaste.

Agaché la mirada y tomaste mi cara entre tus brazos diciendo

-Esta vez, déjamelo a mí.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tus palabras en mi cabeza**_

 _ **Y cuchillos en mi corazón**_

 _ **Me levantas y luego me vengo abajo**_

 _ **Porque soy solo humana**_

.

Reanudaste lo que no habías terminado, mientras dejabas sin querer pequeñas marcas en mi cuello, yo no podía contenerme, en verdad quería gritar.

Me miraste a los ojos callado, mientras me tomabas de la cintura y me devolvías a la cama en donde te deshiciste de mi vestido y el resto de mi ropa poco a poco, para continuar tu labor ahora con tu boca.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Soy humana**_

 _ **Soy humana**_

 _ **Solo una pequeña humana**_

.

Recorrí tu firme pecho, bajé por tu abdomen y comencé una batalla con tu cremallera, tú me miraste y sonreíste, yo solo pude sonrojarme. Me ayudaste a completar mi labor y entonces pude conocerte, no, reconocerte, pero esta vez en otros aspectos y en otras circunstancias.

Apretaste mis manos y experimenté el dolor más dulce que jamás había sentido, tu mirada preocupada buscó la mía y te dije

-Estoy bien.

Tú te quedaste quieto, y luego comenzaste pequeños movimientos, que cada vez iban mas rápido, esa noche te llamé un centenar de veces y el eco de tu nombre nunca fue tan embriagante ni tan sonoro.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Puedo tomar tanto**_

 _ **Hasta haber tenido suficiente**_

.

Te moviste suave y profundo, esa noche no conocí lo que era el sexo, me enseñaste a hacer el amor, y fue un regalo maravilloso.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pero soy solo una humana**_

 _ **Y sangro cuando me caigo**_

 _ **Soy solo una humana**_

 _ **Y me golpeo y me rompo**_

.

Cuando todo acabó y los espasmos se fueron, cuando recuperé el aliento y tus heridas pudieron descansar del movimiento, entonces besaste mi frente y te tumbaste a mi lado mirando al techo como si de las estrellas se tratase.

-Cuida tu vestuario. Dijiste.

Yo te miré extrañada.

-A veces veo cómo te miran. Es todo. No tienes que hacer nada si no quieres. Dijiste antes de desviar la mirada.

¡Entonces era eso! ¡Por eso estabas así! Mi corazón dio un respiro y yo nunca me sentí tan feliz. Me acomodé en tu pecho y me rodeaste con tus brazos.

A partir de esa noche, supe que me querías, y que todo sería diferente.

 _ **Soy solo humana, y te regalo el poder de amarme o deshacerme.**_


End file.
